paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Impulse
Name: Svatur Vindur Physical Age: 18 True Age: 57 Gender: Male Faction: Sin Element: Air 'Power': Impulse primarily uses the wind to augment his archery skills in a variety of circumstances, such as altering/adjusting the flight path or the arrow to guarantee a hit in almost any condition. He also uses the element to boost his physical abilities such as helping him jump to hard-to-reach vantage points or increasing his movement speed, or even cushioning his fall when plunging from a high point. Impulse also uses this to his advantage when he has to resort to close range combat such as giving him more momentum with each swing of his sword or employing his augmented physical abilities into play. Known Elemental Usages : Manipulated Arrows - Can alter the course of an arrow when in flight to guarantee a hit even if the target is trying to dodge. Also able to prolong the flight duration of arrows to hit targets well beyond the range of conventional archers. : Augmented Physical Abilities - Allows Impulse to boost his running and jumping speed with the air assisting him. Convenient for him to fire arrows quickly on the go or reaching high vantage points. : Augmented Sword-Fighting - Just like the physical ablilities, this allows Impulse to give stronger slashes and augment his movements when sword-fighting. : 'Weapon' Impulse's primary set of weapons are his recurve bow and assortment of arrows. Among the type of arrows that Impulse has in his arsenal range from basic steel-tipped ones to ones that serve as grappling hooks. The bow's body is reinforced with overlapping steel plates that Impulse uses to parry incoming close-range attacks in a pinch before he can unsheathe his blade. Impluse also carries with him a straight double-edged sword that he uses to defend himself in close quarters or if he prefers to get more personal with his takedowns. 'Summon' His summon comes in the form of a black kite that goes by the name of Striga. A witty, intelligent bird, Striga doesn't hesitate to pick on Impulse's mistakes but also gives him valuable advice when the time is right. Being based upon an animal that's one with the wind, Striga takes to the skies to be the best spotter any archer can hope for: Providing a birds-eye view of the battlefield. Both master and summon also work in tandem as scout/hunter when entering unknown territory or supporting other Sins on quests. 'History' Svatur was born into an average household with 5 siblings (himself being the third chilld) and parents who worked for the local merchant guild. If there was one flaw (there were many in Svatur's case) that deserved recognition, it would be his knack for impulsive decisions. It caused him a great deal of trouble, both small and large, but his flaws warranted not the immediate concern of his family, aside from the obligatory tuts and 'you should be more prudent!'s he's had over the years. Among the many things that Svatur had learned growing up in the colorful village, the two most distinct would be his proficiency in archery and his skills in the forge. His parents apprenticed him to the local smithy when he was old enough (10) and since the blacksmith was the older brother of the town's archery expert, it didn't take long for Svatur to pick that up as well. In the end, it was that one same trait that lead Svatur to his demise. When he was at the ripe age of 18 his town and the several neighboring few came under attack from a small but commendable group of thieves, rogues and thugs who decided that banding together in numbers would deter any resistance such peaceful towns would not normally keep. However, the towns decided that fighting fire with fire was the best course of action and called for volunteers who would be part of the first group of soldiers these lands had ever founded. With his forge master and many other skilled smithies busy at work to churn out armor and weapons like it was the End of Days and his archery mistress leading the town's skilled archer regiment, Svatur was only too glad to prove himself in the fields of battle. The ensuing battles waged on for many, many days in bloody stalemates and small victories but both parties were unrelenting to give any quarter, what with one side fighting for their land and their people and the other side fighting for gold and stubbornness issues. In the end a peace talk was proposed by the leader of the rogues and the town elders were all too ready to put an end to the conflict. On the day of the peace talk itself Svatur and a group of shadowed reinforcements were stationed near the agreed-upon site for the talks (just in case) when things went sour. The rouges were the first to draw their blades and half the elders were slain before swords even crossed. With the leader of the rogues making a hasty retreat, Svatur saw this as an open opportunity to chop off the head of the serpent when the timing was opportune. While the clashing raged on at the failed treaty, Svatur rushed forward to intercept the fleeing rogue leader from his cover of the treelines, blade drawn and ready to strike, ignoring the heeds and calls of his brothers in arms about the dangers of going alone. The rogue leader was well protected, and Svatur was outnumbered, but he didn't care. The leader took the meeting as an opportunity to kill off the elders and toss the army into disarray, and he had to pay for that, no matter the cost for Svatur. So as the treelines thinned, Svatur lunged from his position behind the trees' shadows, catching the escorts off-guard and plunged his blade deep into the leader's neck, savoring the gurgling gasps of his last, dying moments. It was only then did Svatur realize the folly of such a move, but it was already too late as half a dozen blades pierced his torso the next second, the escorts vying for one last act of vengeance for their now-dead leader. As Svatur fell to his knees, the escorts now being torn apart by the skilled archers well-hidden behind the trees, did he remember the bow strapped to his back and the quiver of arrows around his waist. He could have killed the leader with a well-aimed shot, it was all too easy, but it was his knee-jerk reaction that now led him to this. As he laid dying in the arms of his archery mistress he only felt the small slivers of contentment as he did something monumental for his people, at the cost of his own life and last embers of regret for being so stupid, not using his bow and here he was dying, because of that bull-headed move. And he let out his last breath as one of this mortal plane, his eyes slowly closing and enveloping him in darkness. When he opened his eyes again, he was no longer on the lap of his former archery mistress but on the lap of a woman with the greenest of eyes, smiling ruefully at him. "Poor, poor Svatur. Impulsive to the last breath." 'Appearance' Impulse stands at 5'6 'and because of that is still mistaken to be younger than his age in appearance (18). A joke that he has kept running even since his days as a mortal was that he could never gain weight more than the average 18 year-old would no matter how much he ate, and it still remains true to this day, much to some of the female Sins' chargrin. His skin is fairly tanned from all the time he spent outdoors as an archer, his hair a russet brown with tints of earthy red and his eyes as green as the forests he's so comfortable with. Impluse has an affinity to hooded garments as long as it's fitting and breathable enough for him to traverse in almost any terrain. His color scheme often matches the colors of the forest to provide excellent camouflage. Impulse wears a fair amount of armor, with a set of segmented torso plates (his old wounds still scare him), bracers that serve as both protective shields and a place for Striga to perch onto and he also sports a pair of leg guards. 'Behaviour' Death did nothing much to change Impulse's attitude. Just knowing that he still walks this earth, still eats the same food, still fires the same arrows and still sleeps under the stars sometimes is enough to keep him happy. As he's lived a short life as an Immortal compared to the other Sins he's not so bitter about things but his impatience and annoyance of then get the better of him. He also does get moody and impatient very easily at times but somehow his level of tolerance increases whenever he is around the other Sins. Since his early days as a kid Impulse was also keen on pleasing others, which is why he tries to make the other Sins laugh with him or just talk to him. It's also noted that he changes his combat style to supportive whenever he is with the other Sins. Random Trivia *Impulse has never had a relationship, be it in his past mortal life or even now as an Immortal. Thus, he tends to have crushes on other Immortal girls easily... *His favourite food is rice with any kind of stocky soup, mainly beef. *Keeps good relations with regular people at various towns and villages to build a good network for himself and his fellow Sins (and Virtues now). *Enjoys reading. It's a past-time Impulse has carried on from his mortal days. *Is an animal lover. He sees Kvairs as cute kitties that could still maul someone in a second. *Can either be a brooding introvert or esthatic extrovert when drunk. Category:Characters Category:Sins Category:Air